<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie Kaspbrak is NOT a Cat Person... by Olsies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651875">Eddie Kaspbrak is NOT a Cat Person...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies'>Olsies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, That's it, and eddie is pissed, richie finds a cat, that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...until he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eddie Kaspbrak is NOT a Cat Person...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was blowing hard, the rain coming down hard. Richie Tozier ran from the store with his new books under his jacket as he tried to keep the worst of the rain off them. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car as soon as he saw his car. As he opened the door, he heard the soft, plaintiff <em>meow</em>. Richie tossed his books in his car and looked around. He heard the <em>meow</em> again. It was coming from <em>under his car.</em></p>
<p>“Fuck,” Richie said as he got down on his knees and looked under his car. A small cat blinked out at him. “What are you doing under here, kitty? Where did you come from?” The cat <em>meowed</em> again and crawled over to him. Richie looked up as thunder boomed overhead. “Eddie is going to <em>fucking</em> murder me.” He reached under the car tentatively and the cat shrank back a little. “No, no, baby. Come on. You’re coming home with me.” The cat blinked at him as he rubbed his fingers get together and whispered <em>psst psst psst.</em></p>
<p>Eventually the cat came a little closer and Richie grabbed it by the scruff, tugging it out and tossing it in the car. He got up and got in the car, pulling the door closed behind him. He took a deep breath and looked for the cat. It had curled up on the floorboard of the passenger side.</p>
<p>“Ok good,” Richie said. “Stay there.” He thought about texting Eddie to warn him, but decided it wouldn't do any good. Shivering, he turned on the car and the cat twisted around in surprise. “Stay there, please,” Richie repeated as he pulled out of his parking space.</p>
<p>As soon as they started moving, the cat began to yowl.</p>
<p>“No, don’t do that,” Richie pleaded. The cat ignored him. Richie sighed. He stopped and leaned over to pet the cat. “If you stop, I’ll make sure you get the best kitty food.” The cat began to purr. Richie sighed and sat back up. When they started moving again, the yowling resumed. Richie stopped and sighed. He leaned over and picked up the cat settling it on his lap. “Just remember, if you do anything stupid, we both die.”</p>
<p>The cat let out a small <em>mew</em> and Richie shook his head, biting his lip. He put the car in drive and this time when they started moving, the cat stayed silent although he could feel it trembling. Richie waited for the claws to come out, but they never did.</p>
<p>They got home without further incident and Richie sighed as he pulled into the garage. When the outside door was closed, Richie opened the car door. He expected the cat to run out, but it stayed curled up in his lap. Richie sighed again as he scooped the cat up and got out.</p>
<p>He opened the door to the house and stepped in. He looked down at the cat as it blinked up at him. Richie sighed and scratched the kitten behind its ear and it began purring loudly. Richie shook his head as Eddie came out of their room, book under his arm wearing pajama pants and a black tank top. He looked up smiling when he saw Richie.</p>
<p>“Hey, baby, you look like a drowned rat. Want some help out of those wet clothes?” Eddie asked. Richie made a noise and looked down at the cat. Eddie followed his eyes and frowned. “Richie fucking Tozier!”</p>
<p>“That’s not my middle name,” Richie said. The cat jumped out of his arms and wandered over to Eddie who just glared at the wet little fuzzbutt as if it were a dangerous monster and not a cute little kitten.</p>
<p>“Richie, seriously. What the fuck?” Eddie asked as the cat came over and rubbed into his leg.</p>
<p>“The cat was under the car, what was I supposed to do?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“Leave it there,” Eddie said as the cat walked past Eddie.</p>
<p>“Eds,” Richie said. Eddie sighed and followed the cat down the hall to their bedroom.</p>
<p>“We can’t keep it,” Eddie said. Richie followed them, shaking his head. “Not on the bed!” Eddie growled and the cat <em>meowed</em>. “Don’t you talk back to me!” Richie smiled. “Did you at least get a litter box and some food?”</p>
<p>“No, I found it outside the bookstore,” Richie said. “I can go grab stuff and be right back.”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do with the cat?” Eddie snapped and Richie snorted a little.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you do much with a cat,” Richie said. “Pretty sure you just let them be.” Eddie watched the cat walk  over to the closet.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Eddie yelled. The cat jumped. “Don’t you <em>fucking</em> piss in that closet!” Eddie turned to Richie. “If that thing has a fucking accident-”</p>
<p>“I’ll clean it up, you’ll decide it’s not good enough, and you’ll clean it up after I’ve cleaned it up,” Richie said. He closed the distance between them and kissed Eddie’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Hurry up,” Eddie said. Richie turned and got back in the car. He drove to the petstore and rushed in. One of the workers looked up as he came in.</p>
<p>“Welcome to-” The person stopped, her mouth hanging open. Richie sighed. “I’m sorry, but has anyone ever told you that you look <em>exactly</em> like that famous comedian? Richie Tozier?”</p>
<p>“It’s what my husband calls me at night when we fuck, so yeah,” Richie said with a little smirk and the woman dropped her phone. Richie bit his lip.</p>
<p>“I- uh- I-” The woman stammered.</p>
<p>“Breathe,” Richie instructed, and the woman picked up her phone as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Sorry, I’m not having a great day. I was on my way home and found a little kitten under my car and Eds is going to kill me if the little beast makes a mess.” The woman nodded, and started walking, waving indicating that he should follow her.</p>
<p>“Do-” The woman squeaked. She cleared her throat. “Do you know how old- Well of course you don’t, you just found the kitten. How big?” She stopped and looked at Richie who held out his hands to show the approximate size. The woman nodded. “Probably big enough to start on solid foods. I’m Olivia, by the way.”</p>
<p>They spent the next thirty minutes talking about different cat products and her giving him instructions on how to take care of their new little charge. She also told him to follow several Youtubers who had all sorts of tips and advice on how to help with foster kittens. Richie only stopped when Eddie called him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Richie answered the phone as he and Olivia went to the check out, both their arms full of various items.</p>
<p>“Where the fuck are you?!” Eddie yelled. Wincing, Richie jerked the phone from his head and dropped several toys. Olivia turned and he waved her on as he tried to pick things up and put the phone back to his head.</p>
<p>“I’m at the pet store,” Richie said. “The woman here has been telling me different-”</p>
<p>“The little shit crawled on <em>my</em> pillow!” Eddie growled. Richie waited.</p>
<p>“And?” He asked as Olivia came back and picked up a few things he hadn’t managed to grab.</p>
<p>“And now it’s asleep! I <em>just</em> washed the linens, how am I supposed to sleep-”</p>
<p>“Look, spaghetti, not that I don’t one hundred percent don’t feel your pain, I am in the middle of checking out, and I know how much you hate it when people talk on the phone when they are getting rung up,” Richie said. Eddie huffed.</p>
<p>“Just get your ass home, you dick face,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Love you, my sweet little gum drop,” Richie said as he set the things on the counter and Olivia stood there trying desperately not to laugh.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, although I don’t know why,” Eddie said and hung up. Richie pocketed his phone. They both burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Richie said. “He’s a little uptight.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Olivia said as she began to ring stuff up. “You’re not the first person to come in with an angry partner.” They laughed again.</p>
<p>“Thank you for all your help,” Richie said again once he’d paid. “Is there anything I can do-”</p>
<p>“Can I get a picture with you?” Olivia asked, blushing. “I’m sorry, that was so unprofessional.”</p>
<p>“No, no it’s fine!” Richie said, excitedly. “I can tag you in it on Instagram and make sure people know how amazing you are.” The woman turned red.</p>
<p>“Ok!” She said. When she was done ringing him up, they leaned close over his purchases and he snapped a picture before handing over his phone.</p>
<p>“I have to get home, but if you add yourself, I’ll follow you and make sure to tag you,” Richie said. Olivia took his phone and began typing, her hands shaking a little as she handed the phone back.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said in a soft voice.</p>
<p>“No, thank you!” Richie said. “If this stuff works, I’m sure you just saved my marriage.” He gathered up his bags. “See you later gator!” He called as he rushed out the door before she could respond. He drove home quickly, and Eddie met him at the door before he’d parked.</p>
<p>“Hello, love,” Richie said as the garage door closed behind him. and Eddie grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“I lost the cat!” Eddie yelled as he dragged Richie into the house.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Richie asked. “It’s probably off sleeping.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! I- One minute it was on my pillow, and the next it-” Eddie said and Richie smirked.</p>
<p>“Are you worried about the cat?” Richie asked. Eddie glared at him.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” he snapped. “I’m worried that the little monster is going to shit somewhere.” They started down the hall and then the little black fluff ball started crying. Richie stopped and Eddie looked around at their feet, clearly worried they’d missed it and stepped on it. Richie looked up and saw the kitten curled up on a step.</p>
<p>“Here she is, Eds,” Richie said, picking up the kitten. It began to purr and try to bat at Richie’s glasses. He laughed and pushed its paw down. He looked at Eddie.</p>
<p>“We need to lock her up somehow, so this doesn’t happen again,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“You know, we can’t lock her up in a room somewhere. She’ll just cry and annoy you more than if we let her have free reign of the house,” Richie said. Eddie groaned.</p>
<p>“Where’s the cat stuff?” He asked and went to the garage. The cat squirmed and climbed onto Richie’s shoulder, its little sharp claws digging into Richie’s shoulder. “Richie!” Eddie screeched and Richie winced. He went to the garage.</p>
<p>“Yes, angel face?” Richie asked leaning out the door. Eddie glared up at him.</p>
<p>“What <em>the fuck</em>! Is. All. Of. This?” He demanded pointing to the three bags of cat supplies. Richie bit back a smirk not wanting Eddie to scare the little cat.</p>
<p>After clearing his throat a few times, Richie said, “I went to the pet store, and this is what the woman suggested-”</p>
<p>“You did tell her we weren’t keeping it didn’t you?!” Eddie growled.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Richie said, “but she explained that it would be better if we foster the kitten rather than take her to the animal shelter where it might get adopted or it might...” He trailed off and Eddie rubbed his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Do not!</em> Get attached, Tozier,” Eddie warned. “We’re keeping the thing only until we can find it a home.” Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course, dear,” Richie said. Eddie gathered the bags and the kitten looked over, curious at all the rustling.</p>
<p>“Don’t you <em>’of course, dear’</em> me, Richie Tozier!” Eddie said as he went into the house and Richie followed him smirking.</p>
<p>They spent the next several hours setting up all the stuff and watching different videos on how to take care of kittens. Eddie grumbled most of the time, but the more the afternoon wore on, the less angry he seemed and the more it became an act despite the kitten constantly getting underfoot.</p>
<p>That night, Richie made steak for dinner as sort of a peace offering. Eddie loved steak but had never quite mastered it and always seemed to over cook it, while Richie’s came out amazing <em>nearly</em> every time. For sides he made baked potatoes, roasted carrots, and rolls. Eddie seemed pretty ready to forgive him until the kitten jumped on the table and made a beeline for Eddie’s plate. Richie caught it just in time.</p>
<p>“You’re so naughty,” Richie scolded, wagging his finger in the kitten’s face. The kitten just began to try and grab Richie’s finger, clearly thinking it was play time. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Can we at least put it in the bathroom while we eat?” Eddie asked. Richie sighed and put the kitten in his lap before he started eating again. The cat peaked up over the table. Eddie looked like he wanted to say something, thought better of it, and went back to his own meal.</p>
<p>Normally they switched off cooking for dishes, but Richie let Eddie go lay down on the couch while he cleaned up the kitchen. The cat stayed with Richie for a while, playing around his feet with his different toys and Richie’s pant legs. When Richie was done, he picked up the kitten, and went to the living room. Eddie was laying in his usual spot and he frowned when Richie stretched out on the opposite side, the kitten on his chest instead of crowding Eddie and shoving his way into his arms. Richie pretended like he didn’t notice Eddie’s annoyance until Eddie tapped the side of his face with his socked foot.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” Richie asked. Eddie patted Richie’s face again. Richie grabbed his foot and pretended to bite his ankle and Eddie laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re so far away,” Eddie complained. Richie stroked Eddie’s calf.</p>
<p>“Clearly I’m not,” Richie said, and picked up the kitten and set it very carefully on the back of the couch. “Come here, yah big baby,” Richie said, patting his chest. Eddie smiled and curled up into Richie’s arms, sighing. He stiffened as the cat jumped down from the back of the couch and onto Eddie’s back. It circled a few times and curled up into a ball.</p>
<p>“What is it doing?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Going to sleep,” Richie said. “Now, shut up and let’s watch TV.” Eddie sighed and pulled Richie closer, settling into his arms.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A few days later, Richie came out of his office and found Eddie chastising the kitten. Richie stood in the kitchen doorway and watched.</p>
<p>“You cannot get on the counter,” Eddie whispered, waving his finger at the cat. “If you keep doing stuff like getting on the counter and the table, how are you ever going to find a good home, you goob?” The cat rubbed into Eddie’s had, purring. Eddie sighed. “You can only get so far being cute.” He scratched the cat behind the ears.</p>
<p>“Why Edward Kaspbrak, what doth mine eyes see?” Richie asked and Eddie jumped. He picked the cat up and set it on the floor.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Eddie said as he straightened up and went to the sink to wash his hands. Richie walked up behind Eddie and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, love,” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s neck. “You’re allowed to like the cat.” Eddie bristled and pushed out of Richie’s arms.</p>
<p>“I do not like the cat,” Eddie said and stormed out of the kitchen. He went to the front room and flopped on the couch, the kitten trailing close behind. Richie followed them.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” Richie asked as the cat climbed up onto Eddie’s back and curled up.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“What are you hungry for?” Richie asked. Eddie made a weird noise.</p>
<p>“Mexican?” Eddie asked. “I want nachos.” Richie thought about this for a moment.</p>
<p>“Sure, why not,” Richie said. “Miguel’s or something else?”</p>
<p>“Miguel’s is fine. Just get me some brisket nachos,” Eddie said. Richie nodded and rubbed his face.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit,” Richie said. He shoved on some crocs and pulled on a sweater before bending over to kiss Eddie’s head. “Love you, sweetie.”</p>
<p>“Love you,” Eddie said. Richie was only gone about half an hour, and when he came back, Eddie was laying on his back, idly petting the cat.</p>
<p>“Honey, I’m home!” Richie called as he set the food on the counter. Eddie hesitated for a moment and then rubbed his face.</p>
<p>“Alright, goob,” Eddie said. “You know the deal. Richie’s home so it’s time for you to get up.” The cat didn’t move. Eddie groaned and gently picked it up and set it on the back of the couch. The kitten stretched and yawned. Richie watched as Eddie smiled a little before he got up. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Richie’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Yay food!” Eddie said, and Richie smirked, but said nothing.</p>
<p>After they ate, Richie looked over at Eddie who was laying on his back again, the kitten curled up under his chin as he absentmindedly stroked it.</p>
<p>“I know we’re not keeping the cat, but we should probably take her to the vet, get her checked out and vaccinated and all that,” Richie suggested.</p>
<p>Eddie considered this for a moment. “Sounds reasonable,” he said after several long minutes.</p>
<p>“Good,” Richie said. “I made an appointment for her tomorrow afternoon.” Eddie groaned a little but said nothing.</p>
<p>The next afternoon, Eddie sat in the passenger seat and kept twisting around to look at the kitten who was screaming.</p>
<p>“Why does Goob keep doing that?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Because she doesn’t like car rides,” Richie said calmly as he stopped at a stop sign. The kitten stopped screaming.</p>
<p>“Oh thank gawd,” Eddie said, clearly thinking it was over. Richie smirked as he pulled forward and the kitten began screaming. Eddie groaned. “How do we shut her the fuck up?”</p>
<p>“The only way I got her to stop screaming when I took her home was I put her in my lap,” Richie admitted.</p>
<p>“What?!” Eddie squawked. “Isn’t- That’s- Richie! That’s-”</p>
<p>“I’m alive!” Richie pointed out, and Eddie huffed. They drove for a few more minutes. Eddie sat with his jaws clenched, fingers tapping, knee bouncing. Richie opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. When he stopped at a red light, Eddie unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. “Wha- Eds-” Richie started and then Eddie jumped in the back. He pushed the cat carrier over and sat down, slamming the door and tugging on his seatbelt. Ignoring Richie, he opened the carrier and pulled the little kitten out.</p>
<p>“Hey, baby,” Eddie murmured. “You’re ok. No more screaming, ok?” The kitten curled up under his chin, purring.</p>
<p>“Well, don’t you-”</p>
<p>“Beep, beep, Richie,” Eddie said without looking up. Richie bit back a laugh, and kept driving. When they got to the vet, Eddie put the cat back in the carrier before getting out. They went in and Eddie’s lip curled when they walked in and immediately saw a fluffy dog curled up on a bed by the reception desk. “What the fuck?” Eddie muttered as he hesitated in the doorway.</p>
<p>“What?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“There’s a dog,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“And?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“What if-”</p>
<p>“Hello, welcome!” A woman with soft blonde hair said as she came out from the back. “Don’t worry about Davey. He won’t bother you guys.” Eddie didn’t move until Richie slipped his hand under his elbow and pushed him forward.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Richie Tozier. We have an appointment at 3,” Richie said. Eddie moved so Richie was between him and the dog.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes! If you could just fill out this paperwork, and have a seat, we’ll be right with you,” the woman said, handing over a clipboard.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Richie said as he took the clipboard. “Come on, Eds.” He tugged Eddie over to some benches. They sat down and Richie began to fill out the paperwork. Most of it was straight forward, but he hesitated when he got to ‘pet name.’ Richie looked over at Eddie who was gently stroking the kitten’s head through the bars.</p>
<p>“Hey, it says we need to provide a name,” Richie said. </p>
<p>“We’re not keeping her, so we’re <em>not</em> naming her,” Eddie hissed.</p>
<p>“I know, but we just-” Richie started and Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I guess…” He rubbed his face. “I guess you could put down Goob. That’s what we call her the most.” Richie smirked.</p>
<p>“We?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Me. I. That’s what I call her the most,” Eddie said as he elbowed his husband. Richie wrote in the name. When he was done, he got up and handed the clipboard over.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the woman said. “If you want to follow me, the doctor’s just about ready for you.”</p>
<p>“Eds,” Richie whispered and Eddie jumped up. Keeping himself between the dog and the cat, Eddie rushed past the dog who hadn’t even looked up, much less moved the whole time they’d been there. They walked into the small examining room and Eddie put the carrier on the table. He opened it and pulled Goob out as the woman left. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“What the fuck kind of a veterinarian clinic has a dog just <em>sitting</em> in the waiting area?” Eddie asked. “What if someone brings in a skittish animal?” He paused. “Or a sick animal?!” He glanced at the door and back at Goob.</p>
<p>“Eds, I’m pretty sure they have that all factored in. I’m sure they know what they’re doing a lot better than you do,” Richie said. Eddie squawked again.</p>
<p>“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing, Eds, nothing,” Richie said walking to his husband. Eddie moved away and Richie stopped. “I’m sorry.” Someone knocked on the door and an older woman with long greying black hair and a broad smile came in.</p>
<p>“Hello,” she singsonged. “My name is Robin, I’m the doctor.” Eddie stared at her, eyes wide. Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m Richie, and this is my husband, Eddie,” Richie said. “And that’s our-”</p>
<p>“Our <em>foster</em> kitten, Goob,” Eddie cut in, glaring at Richie as if he was going to say something terrible.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re fostering?” Robin asked, smiling widely.</p>
<p>“Yes, we’re fostering,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“May I see her?” Robin asked, holding out her hands. Eddie hesitated but eventually handed the small kitten over. “Oh, look at you.” Robin began to examine her. “What can you tell me about her history?”</p>
<p>Eddie looked over at Richie. “Uh, we’ve had her for a few weeks. I found her under my car during a rainstorm. I went to a pet store, a very nice woman helped figure out what we needed. She’s been really sweet,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“What’s she eating?” Robin asked. They talked back and forth for several minutes while Eddie just watched them. Eventually Robin pulled out a small scale, weighed the kitten, and pronounced her to be very healthy. She handed the kitten back to Eddie.</p>
<p>“I think you both are doing a very good job of taking care of this little one,” Robin said. “I know you’re fostering her, but she really should at least get her vaccines before you send her off.” Richie looked at Eddie who shrugged.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Richie said. “When would we set that up?”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s some shots we can do today, but then you’ll need to come back in about six weeks for some more, and if you could bring a fresh fecal sample, we can test that then,”  Robin said. Richie’s eyebrows shot up.</p>
<p>“Fecal sample?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“She wants to test Goob’s poop, Richie,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Why?” Richie asked. He couldn’t imagine anyone needing to study poop.</p>
<p>“It’s standard,” Robin said. “Check for parasites and what not. It’s not as bad as it sounds.” Richie gagged a little and Eddie rolled his eyes. Smirking a little, Robin said, “I’ll be right back.” She left and Richie looked at Eddie.</p>
<p>“You clean out her litter box every day and yet you gag?” Eddie asked. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“It just goes in the trash. I don’t have to, like, transport it in a car,” Richie said. Eddie just shook his head as Robin came back in with a tray with a few needles.</p>
<p>“Now, which one of you wants to hold her?” Robin asked.</p>
<p>Without even looking at Richie, Eddie said, “I will.”</p>
<p>“Very good,” Robin said. Richie watched Eddie stiffen as Robin began to prepare the shots. Eddie <em>almost</em> tugged Goob away when Robin uncapped the first needle. “Don’t worry, Eddie,” Robin said. “She won’t feel a thing.” Eddie didn’t say anything, his mouth a thin line. Robin gave the shots in quick succession, and Eddie watched as Goob didn’t even seem to realize what was happening. Robin quickly put the needles away.</p>
<p>“Welp, that’s it. If you want, we can put a flyer up on our bulletin board so we can help find this little girl her forever home,” Robin said. Eddie looked at Richie and mouthed ‘<em>forever home</em>?’ Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Uh, that sounds fine,” Richie said eventually.</p>
<p>“Fantastic!” Robin said. “I’ll send Lilly in and she can take a picture of our little Gooby Goobington, and you all can be on your way.” Eddie shot Richie another look.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Robin,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“It was a pleasure to meet you. All three of you,” Robin said scratching Goob behind her ear again. “Have a great day.”</p>
<p>“You, too! Thank you!” Richie said. As soon as the door closed, Eddie rounded on Richie.</p>
<p>“What the <em>hell</em> kind of a place have you brought us to?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Robin comes very highly recommended,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“By <em>who</em>?” Eddie groused. Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“She loves Goob just as much as you do,” Richie said, smiling.</p>
<p>“I <em>do not</em> love Goob!” Eddie hissed as someone knocked again.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys,” the woman from the front said. She came in and scratched Goob behind her ear. “Do you want to hold her while I take the picture?” Lilly asked. “I won’t take a picture of your face.” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Eddie said. He stood still as Lilly took a couple pictures.</p>
<p>“We won’t put up any numbers or anything, we’ll call you when people show interest,” Lilly said. Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Richie said. “Should we just meet you at the front?”</p>
<p>“Yup, whenever you’re ready,” Lilly said. She left. Eddie put Goob back in her crate and pushed his finger through the bars.</p>
<p>“You ok?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>Eddie looked up at him sharply. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He picked up the carrier and they went out to the front. Davey was nowhere to be seen. Eddie hesitated putting Goob on the floor still, and just set her on the counter. Richie paid and thanked the woman while Eddie ignored them and played with Goob between the bars.</p>
<p>When they got back in the car, Eddie sat in the back again, holding Goob close to his chest. They didn’t say anything all the way home. When they got in, Eddie let Goob out and sighed.</p>
<p>“You ok?” Richie asked. Eddie glared at his husband.</p>
<p>“Why do you keep asking that?” Eddie asked. Richie walked over to him and pulled him into an awkward hug.</p>
<p>“You were so defensive of Goob the whole time,” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s hair.</p>
<p>“I was not,” Eddie said, leaning into Richie’s chest. “I just want the best for Goob.”</p>
<p>“And Robin is a wonderful vet,” Richie promised. “We’re going to find her the best home, and everything will be ok.” Huffing again, Eddie leaned up and kissed Richie’s chin as he pulled away and went to the kitchen to start dinner.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>About a week later, Richie was at the grocery store when Eddie called him.</p>
<p>“Hey, hon-” Richie started but Eddie cut him off.</p>
<p>“I can’t find Goob,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“What?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“She’s not in any of her normal spots! I can’t find her! What if she got out?” Eddie asked. Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“How could Goob have gotten out?” Richie asked. Eddie hesitated. “Are you sure this isn’t like last time, when it turned out she was up a step?”</p>
<p>“No, Richie. It’s not like last time. I- I don’t know <em>how</em> she could have gotten out,” he said. “But where is she? I squeezed her squeaky toys, offered treats, nothing.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, babe,” Richie said, pulling his cart to the side so some people could pass by. “She’s probably sleeping somewhere.” Eddie whined a little. “Look, I’m almost done. Let me finish up and I’ll come home and we’ll find the cat together.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Eddie said, reluctantly. “I’m gonna keep looking.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good, spaghetti,” Richie said. “I’ll be home soon.”</p>
<p>“Love you,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Love you, too,” Richie said and hung up. He finished his shopping quickly and drove home. He knew the cat was fine, that Eddie was freaking out for no reason, but it was also kind of cute. For a guy who didn’t like cats, Eddie was awfully worked up. Again. After putting up all the perishable groceries Richie found Eddie in their closet.</p>
<p>“Oh thank gawd you’re home,” Eddie said. “I can’t reach her.” He pointed up at the top of the closet where Goob was crying for help.</p>
<p>“Goob, how did you even get up there?” Richie asked, pushing past his husband. He reached up and plucked the cat down from their winter clothes. She jumped lightly out of his hands and onto Eddie. Eddie held her close to his body.</p>
<p>“Goob, why did you scare daddy like that?” He asked and Richie smiled.</p>
<p>“‘Daddy?’” Richie asked and Eddie flinched but kept walking. “How can you be daddy if we’re not keeping Goob?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Tozier,” Eddie said as the kitten licked his face, purring loudly. Richie followed his husband.</p>
<p>“If you’re daddy, does that make me mommy?” Richie asked. “I always wanted to grow up to be a crazy cat lady.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you have to be single and have a lot more cats than this to be considered ‘a crazy cat lady,’” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Does this mean we get to keep Goob?” Richie asked as Eddie went into the kitchen and sat the cat down by her bowl. “I mean, you’ve clearly-”</p>
<p>“Stop looking so smug,” Eddie said as he started fixing the kitten her dinner.</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Richie asked. “We get to keep her!” Eddie frowned as he set the food down and the kitten began to eat.</p>
<p>“Richie, stop gloating,” Eddie said. “It’s not a good look for you.” Richie pulled Eddie into his arms.</p>
<p>“You’re nothing but a lil’ ol’ softy,” Richie said, kissing Eddie who smiled into the kiss. “I love you,” Richie said as he pulled apart.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Eddie said. “Even if you are an asshole.”</p>
<p>“You love me,” Richie mocked. “That’s gay.” Eddie groaned.</p>
<p>“We’re married, you jerk,” Eddie said and Richie kissed Eddie again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and that makes you gay,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you big, gay freak,” Eddie said and kissed Richie again.</p>
<p>“Guess you better call Dr. Robin and tell her the good news,” Richie said and Eddie tickled Richie until he begged for mercy.</p>
<p>That night they curled up in bed, kissing. Richie was stretched out in between Eddie’s legs, peppering his chest with kisses. Just as Richie sucked Eddie’s nipple into his mouth, their bedroom door creaked open. Goob came in and let out a soft <em>meow</em>. Richie ignored her but Eddie gently smacked the side of his head.</p>
<p>“Richie, stop,” Eddie said. Richie looked up.</p>
<p>“Why?” Richie asked as the kitten jumped up on the bed.</p>
<p>“The cat!” Eddie said. Richie pulled himself up.</p>
<p>“What about her?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“She’s watching us,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“And?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“And it’s fuckin’ weird,” Eddie said. Richie groaned and started to get up. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“To put the cat out?” Richie said. Eddie shook his head, no. Goob was already curled up in between their pillows where she slept most nights.</p>
<p>“Eddie, you can’t be serious,” Richie whined.</p>
<p>“Shh,” Eddie said. “You’ll wake her up.” Richie groaned.</p>
<p>“Eddie, what the fuck?” Richie asked. Eddie smirked.</p>
<p>“What happened to you being all excited about being a cat mom?” Eddie asked and Richie pinched Eddie’s side. He squealed, laughing.</p>
<p>“This isn’t-” Richie started and Eddie put his fingers over Richie’s mouth. Richie began to try and nibble at them as Eddie talked.</p>
<p>“Being a parent is about sacrifice,” Eddie said. “If we’re going to be good parents, we have to be prepared for this sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“It’s a cat, Eds,” Richie said, his voice muffled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s good practice,” Eddie pointed out. Richie’s eyebrows shot up and he tugged Eddie’s hand away from his mouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Practice?!</em>” Richie hissed. “<em>For what?!</em>” Eddie just gave him a look. Richie’s mouth moved but no sound came out. Eddie smirked.</p>
<p>“I love making you speechless,” he said and kissed the tip of Richie’s nose.</p>
<p>“You- You- But-” Richie tried. They’d talked a lot about having kids over the past year, but neither of them really thought they were ready for it. They’d talked about fostering vs getting a surrogate, but quickly ruled out surrogacy. Bev was the only person who they would want to surrogate their child, and while they knew she would do it, because she loved them, the last time she got pregnant, she got really sick. Neither Eddie nor Richie wanted her to go through that again.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying we go out and get a baby tomorrow,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Buh- buh-” Richie stammered.</p>
<p>“Geeze, you’re worse than Bill when we were kids,” Eddie teased. “But maybe we could take some more serious steps next week.” Richie studied him for a moment. “Did I break you?” Richie chuffed.</p>
<p>“You wish,” he whispered and kissed Eddie gently. He rested his head on Eddie’s chest and just lay there looking at the cat. He wasn’t sure how he’d gone from finding a small creature in need under his car to seriously talking to his husband about adopting a child. Eddie stroked Richie’s back. They fell silent for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Are you serious that we can’t fool around tonight?” Richie asked. “Cause- uh- if you are, I gotta-” He started to get up but Eddie pulled him down and kissed him roughly.</p>
<p>“Go put the cat out,” Eddie said when they broke the kiss. Richie smirked.</p>
<p>“What happened to being a good cat dad?” Richie teased as he got up. He gently picked up the cat and jumped when Eddie slapped his ass. He glared down at his husband as he took their cat to the door. He set her outside of it and closed it. Immediately she began to cry. Richie looked over at Eddie who pushed himself up on his elbows.</p>
<p>“She is the worst,” Richie complained and Eddie smirked.</p>
<p>“What happened to being so excited we’re keeping her?” Eddie asked. Richie flipped him off and turned on some music to drown Goob out before crawling into bed with his husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>